


So Very Clear

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Hopefully, this time, Yuuri will actually remember the banquet, it is already starting out the right way with Victor by his side. He doesn't really need a repeat of last year, although Victor might not mind at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading as always, I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it after episode 10, so as we all know we've now only got one episode left to find out if I'm right or not! 
> 
> I will often update [ my tumblr](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com) with the things I'm working on, so follow me for updates! 
> 
> Kudos are also appreciated!

_ My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I’m a top rated figure skater. Maybe you remember last year when Victor Nikiforov, five time Grand Prix winner, abandoned his career (or so his fans and Coach Yakov saw it) and came to coach me in Japan? Well, a lot has happened since then! Victor and I had a bit of a “strange relationship” as some people said. I said it was a type of love! Then, before the Grand Prix in Barcelona, we exchanged engagement rings! And everyone found out. I ended up winning the Grand Prix, and that is where we pick up! _

  
  


Yuuri fiddles with the gold medal in his hands. He hadn’t quite believed, until that first short skate, that he’d actually be able to win. The reality is much, much better than he could have ever imagined it to be. He lets the medal drop onto the dresser. The banquet is tonight – Yuuri dearly hopes he manages to refrain from drinking this time, as he doesn’t need a repeat of last year – and he’s supposed to be getting ready for it. The glint of the medal keeps calling to him though, as much as the gold ring around his finger does.

The door to the bathroom opens and Victor steps out, dressed impeccably, as always, and he says, “You look beautiful, Yuuri.”

Yuuri lifts his eyes to Victor’s. “You’re the one who insisted on buying the suit.”

“I’m very glad I did, it looks wonderful on you.” Victor’s voice is low and hypnotic.

“Thank you,” Yuuri says and tugs on his cuff sleeve to get it to sit straight. When he looks up again, Victor is leaning in the doorway, watching him. “Are you ready?”

Victor nods and holds out his hand, which Yuuri takes. 

  
  


The hotel provided the ballroom, a massive area that everyone has already started to gather in. He sees Phichit taking a picture with Chris, and Yurio is talking with Otabek in a corner. JJ has got his arm wrapped around his fiancé, and even Mila and Sara are having a good time as they chat, champagne flutes in one hand.

Yuuri isn’t sure if Victor planned this or not, but their entrance certainly does cause a stir. What the cause is is still unclear: his victory (and Victor’s) at the Grand Prix, or their suddenly well-known engagement.

Phichit is the first one to greet them by grabbing a selfie of the three of them together. He posts it and says, “Perfect!” He then turns curious eyes on Yuuri and asks with a bit of cunning in his voice, “Are you planning on drinking tonight?”

“I don’t have any plans to do so,” Yuuri mutters and avoids looking at anyone by staring intently at the ceiling.

“Are you sure? I’m sure it’d be fine…” Phichit is grinning as he says, “We’d watch out for you.”

“I don’t intend of making a spectacle of myself again.”

Victor drapes his arm across Yuuri’s shoulders, “We can drink together! It’ll be fun!”

“Now that,” Phichit says, “sounds like a spectacularly good – or bad? – idea. I’m not sure which it is. It seems you both have a tendency to strip when you leave sobriety behind.”

Victor purses his lips but doesn’t reply, and Yuuri can’t think of anything else to add, but at that point, people start to come up and congratulate him on his win. The line of people wanting to talk to him goes by at a slog, and when he finally manages to free himself from their clutches he has a desire to have a glass of champagne.

Victor’s got a hand on Yuuri’s waist and he says, “Let me dance with you  _ this time _ .” And, before Yuuri can protest Victor whirls Yuuri into a cleared area where there are already some people dancing. This time it’s Victor who leads, and Yuuri who follows, and Yuuri is regretful of the fact he has no clear memory of this, but Victor very obviously does. 

They make it through several dances before Victor stops them in the middle of the floor. Victor stares intently down into Yuuri’s face for a long moment without uttering a sound.

“What is it?” Yuuri asks when it looks like Victor isn’t planning on moving or saying anything.

“I was just enjoying watching your face. You’re very expressive.”

“You are too,” Yuuri says and laughs as Victor goes red. Despite his obvious embarrassment, Victor waltzes them to the edge of the room, out of the way of the other dancers. 

Victor kisses Yuuri’s finger, his mouth brushing the gold ring. When Yuuri takes in his surroundings after their little interlude, he notices quite a few eyes on them. Yurio’s eyes look like they’re throwing daggers his way, and Phichit is wearing a manic grin.

“I hope the photos are good,” Victor says as he watches Phichit typing madly on his phone.

“Weren’t you the one who said he was great at social media?”

Victor bobs his head and lets his arm rest around Yuuri’s shoulders as they pick at the food on the banquet table. Yuuri hadn’t been able to enjoy it last time – or maybe he did, he doesn’t remember – and he takes advantage and tries some of the exquisite dishes laid out in front of them this time.

It’s not too long later, when midnight is fast approaching, and most of the guests have begun to retire, that Victor takes Yuuri’s hand and says, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Yuuri finds himself led to a flood wall overlooking the ocean and Victor says, “It reminds me of Hasetsu.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Yuuri queries softly as he looks out over the ocean. When he turns back to face Victor, he finds himself caught in those blue eyes, unable to look away.

The kiss is sweetened by the taste of champagne on Victor’s lips and tongue, and Yuuri drowns in Victor’s kiss. Victor’s hands are cupping his cheeks gently as they kiss, and Yuuri’s hands grip Victor’s upper arms tightly as he kisses back just as fiercely.

When they pull apart, the light sea breeze ruffles their hair and cools their heated cheeks.

“Will you marry me?” they ask at the same time. It’s unplanned on both their parts, but they’ve been so in sync lately, that Yuuri isn’t too surprised.

There is no need for any further words between them, because the answer is so very clear.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end -- and if you liked it, please leave kudos! I always love to get feedback from my readers!


End file.
